Baby Girl in Love Part 1
by Atari Aita
Summary: Tuhan..  Hanya satu keinginanku..  Jebal, tolong percayakan hati seorang Lee Donghae..  Kepadaku, Park SooRim..  Lee Donghae and OC


**Title : Baby Girl in Love**

~*o*o*~

Normal POV

_At Incheon Airport_

Seorang wanita berjalan ke dalam bandara sambil membawa tasnya, "Haah..Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan memulai kehidupan baru di usia segini.." katanya pelan. Di belakang wanita tersebut, ada seorang yeoja bertubuh tinggi. Sedari tadi dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku harap bahasa inggrisku lancar di sana.." lanjut wanita tadi. Yeoja yang ternyata adalah anak wanita itu, berbicara pelan, kepalanya masih tetap tertunduk.

"Eomma.. mianhae.."

"Eh?" eomma dari yeoja itu berbalik sehingga bisa menatap wajah anaknya.

"Aku.. sudah memutuskan akan tetap tinggal di Korea!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, yeoja tersebut langsung lari meninggalkan eommanya

"Ya! Park SooRim Mau kemana kamu? Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat!"

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak mau pindah ke Los Angeles eomma!" yeoja bernama Park SooRim itu berteriak sambil tetap berlari menjauh

_Tuhan.._

_Hanya satu keinginanku.._

_Yaitu dapat bertemu dengan namja yang sangat kucintai itu.._

_Sejak peristiwa itu, aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku.._

~*o*o*~

**_Flash Back 4 years ago.._**

"_Pass, Pass!" namja bertopi itu berteriak tidak sabar kepada temannya yang sedang mendribel bola, tetapi dihadang oleh 2 pemain lawan._

"_Ani, aku bisa melakukannya Hyukkie!" jawab teman namja bertopi yang bernama Lee Donghae_

_Donghae berusaha menerobos 2 lawannya, dia melakukan fake-shoot yang membuat 2 lawannya itu melompat, di saat itu juga Donghae melewati mereka lalu melakukan slam dunk._

"_Donghae-ya, kau ini benar-benar nekat! Bagaimana kalau seandainya kamu gagal? Bisa-bisa kita berdua yang disuruh membelikan makanan untuk Kangin dan Shindong tahu kan kalau selera makanan mereka itu seperti monster? " namja bertopi yang bernama Hyukjae itu memukul kepala Donghae pelan, lalu duduk di kursi taman sambil menyeka keringatnya. Donghae hanya membalas dengan cengiran lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Hyukjae._

"_Tapi buktinya aku berhasil kan? Ngomong-ngomong itu slam dunk pertamaku lho.." perkatan Donghae membuat Hyukjae hanya memutar matanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kepada Kangin dan Shindong yang sudah 'tepar' di lapangan._

"_Kangin hyuung, Shindong hyuung~ jangan lupa taruhan kita ya! Yang kalah bertanding harus membelikan makanan!" ujar Hyukjae senang_

"_Aishh, ottokhe? Ya! Dongdong, ini salahmu, kenapa membiarkan si anak ikan itu menerobos pertahanan kita?" Kangin menujuk Shindong kesal_

"_Kamu juga salah kan, kenapa jadi menyalahkan aku sendiri sih, dasar rakun." Jawab Shindong santai_

" _Hyuung, ppali! Aku sudah lapar nih…" kata Donghae_

"_Ne, ne! Arraseo! Ayo Dong! Kkaja!" Ajak Kangin, lalu mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan lapangan taman ini._

"_Hey, Hyukkie, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tanding 1 on 1? Mumpung aku masih semangat nih." Donghae memegang bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae berfikir sebentar lalu langsung mengangguk semangat._

~*o*o*~

"_Chukkae YongRim-ssi atas keberhasilannya menjabat sebagai direktur baru SM Corp." Lee Ahjussi memeluk YongRim senang, di belakangnya ada SooYoo-istri YongRim dan anaknya, SooRim._

"_Kamsahamnida. Kau juga berhasil menjabat menjadi asisten direktur kan? Chukkae, berarti sekarang kau bawahanku.." Park YongRim tersenyum_

"_Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita rayakan bersama di rumahmu? Sekalian aku ingin bertemu dengan istri dan anakmu, Donghae dan Kyohee." Lanjut YongRim_

"_Ah, ide bagus. Tetapi kurasa Donghae tidak ada di rumah sekarang , biasanya dia sedang bermain basket di lapangan."_

"_Begitu ya.. Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumahmu sekarang. Aku yang menyupir. " YongRim menuju ke mobil miliknya_

"_Eomma.. aku mau jalan-jalan.." SooRim menarik baju ibunya sewaktu sudah berada di rumah Lee Ahjussi_

"_SooRim-ah, jangan. Nanti kamu tersesat." Jawab SooYoo_

"_Tapi eomma, aku ingin ke lapangan.. Mau melihat anaknya Ahjussi yang sedang main.. " SooRim menggenggam erat boneka yang ada di tangannya. _

"_SooRim-ah, Donghae sedang bermain basket dengan temannya, sebaiknya jangan diganggu dulu.." kata SooYoo. "Eomma.. pokoknya aku mau lihat! Aku mau lihat!" SooRim mulai menghela nafas panjang, lalu berbicara kepada anak semata wayangnya,_

"_Baiklah, kamu akan eomma antar ke lapangan. Tapi kamu jangan mengganggu mereka ya. Juga, jangan pergi eomma akan menjemputmu ketika acaranya sudah selesai. Arachi?" _

_SooRim mengangguk senang, alas an kenapa dia ingin ke lapangan karena penasaran dengan permainan basket itu_

~*o*o*~

"_Hosh.. hosh.. cukup Donghae-ya.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.." Hyukjae terbaring di lapangan sambil mengatur nafasnya_

"_Ne.. aku juga sudah kelelahan Hyuk.. sepertinya score kita akan terus berimbang kalau kita tetap melanjutkan permainan ini.." kata Donghae _

"_Aishh, di mana sih Kangin dan Shindong hyung? Kenapa dari tadi mereka tidak kembali juga di lapangan. Pasti mereka kabur, omoo~ padahal aku sudah lapar.." Hyukjae berdiri dengan kesal_

"_Sudahlah Hyuk, lebih baik kau pulang saja nanti kamu kelaparan?"_

_Hyukjae memandangi Donghae, "Kau tidak mau pulang sekarang?" Donghae menggeleng pelan_

"_Saat ini di rumahku ada teman Appa yang datang. Barusan Appa sms aku." Donghae melirik hpnya sebentar._

"_Bukannya kamu harusnya pulang? Kudengar Lee Ahjussi diangkat menjadi asisten direktur kan? Harusnya kamu menyelamatinya." Perkataan Hyukjae lagi-lagi hanya dijawab oleh gelengan pelan Donghae, "Nanti. Kamu pulang duluan saja Hyuk, aku masih ingin di sini." Kata Donghae lagi_

"_Ne,ne. Aku pulang. Kamu puas kan?" Hyukjae berjalan keluar lapangan. Setelah Hyukjae pulang, Donghae mengambil bola basket lalu kembali bermain. Dia melakukan slam dunk beberapa kali. Lalu ketika ingin melakukan 3 point shoot, bolanya meleset._

"_Sudah kuduga aku belum mahir melakukan 3 point.." gumam Donghae, lalu kembali mencoba melakukannya. Tanpa dia sadari, seorang anak kecil memandanginya di pinggir lapangan. Ya, Park SooRim sedari tadi sudah melihat permainan Donghae. Dia tampak terpesona dengan permainan yang baru kali ini dilihatnya sekaligus dengan wajah tampan Donghae_

_Donghae mencoba melakukan 3 point shoot untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bolanya nyaris masuk. _

_Donghae sudah hampir putus asa._

"_Aaaah! Padahal sedikit lagi masuk!" SooRim berteriak kecewa, yang membuat Donghae menoleh ke sedikit terkejut ketika melihat anak kecil yang membawa boneka duduk di pinggir lapangan_

"_Kamu.. dari tadi memperhatikanku?" Tanya Donghae ragu-ragu_

"_Ne, permainan basketmu sangat keren sekali oppa!" jawab SooRim kagum_

'_Oppa?' pikir Donghae, baru kali ini dia dipanggil oppa oleh yeoja._

"_Oppa! Lanjutkan permainannya! Ayo masukkan bolanya oppa!" teriakan SooRim itu membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan, sepertinya dia akan berhasil kali ini. Dengan lincah Donghae mendribell bola di tempat lalu melakukan 3 pint shoot. Dan bolanya masuk dengan sempurna_

"_Waahh, oppa berhasil! Chukkae!" SooRim bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. Donghae hanya tersenyum._

~*o*o*~

_Beberapa hari kemudian.._

_Donghae menuju ke lapangan sendirian,lusa kemarin dia sangat senang karena berhasil terpilih mengikuti pertandingan basket tingkat junior bersama Hyukjae, Kangin, Shindong, dan Siwon. Karenanya, beberapa hari ini dia mengikuti latihan intensif untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan. Sekarang, dia ingin mematangkan latihan terakhirnya di sini. Sudah lama dia tidak bermain di lapangan ini. Begitu memasuki lapangan, Donghae melihat anak kecil yang ditemuinya dulu._

"_Hey,adik kecil. Kamu selalu duduk di sini ya?" tanpa basa-basi Donghae bertanya kepada SooRim, dia menatap Donghae dengan pandangan berbinar, "Oppa datang!" serunya senang_

"_Oppa, kenapa kemarin kemarin tidak ke sini sih? Aku menunggu oppa lho! Soalnya aku ingin melihat permainan oppa.." kata SooRim _

"_Hee jinjja? Kamu selalu menungguku? Mian, adik kecil. Soalnya aku selalu disibukkan oleh latihan basket di sekolah.. nah, aku latihan dulu ya." Donghae mengambil bola basketnya dan langsung bermain. Tetapi ketika ingin melakukan slam dunk, Donghae terjatuh. Ternyata kakinya terkilir._

"_Aisshh, kenapa harus terkilir di saat sekarang sih!" sampai dia tidak bisa ikut pertandingan, rasanya perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia. SooRim yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Donghae, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia menangis._

"_Oppa..oppa.." isaknya di tengah tangisannya. Donghae memandang SooRim heran, "Wae uleoyo?" seharusnya yang bersedih itu Donghae, bukan dia_

"_Soalnya..kau kan sudah begitu keras berlatih..tapi kenapa sekarang.." SooRim memutus kalimatnya, lalu segera membelakangi Donghae sambil membentangkan tangannya_

"_Oppa! Kalau mau menangis, menangislah. Aku pasti akan menutupimu!" teriak SooRim tiba-tiba_

_Donghae melongo, "Mwo? Masa gitu saja nangis sih?" _

"_Gwaenchana! Oppa tidak perlu menahannya!"_

"_A..aku tidak menahannya!"_

_After 10 minutes.._

_SooRim duduk di sebelah Donghae, dia masih saja menangis. Donghae hanya mengelus kepalanya agak tenang, SooRim menatap Donghae, "Aku akan selalu di sisimu oppa, di saat senang, di saat susah..OPPA AKU AKAN MENJADI ISTRIMU!" _

_Donghae tampak tidak kaget lalu mendengus pelan, "Ya! Siapa yang mau sama anak kecil sepertimu.."_

_Mendengar itu, SooRim langsung shock, Donghae menatapnya lembut lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya_

"_Kalau kamu sudah jadi yeoja yang cantik dan dewasa mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Donghae berdiri lalu berjalan keluar lapangan, sebelum Donghae benar-benar pulang, dia berkata sesuatu kepada SooRim_

"_Datanglah ke sini lagi kalau kamu sudah besar.. anak kecil!"_

_Mendengar itu, mata SooRim langsung berbinar-binar_

**_Flash back end.._**

~*o*o*~

SooRim POV

"Ne, sekarang aku berada di depan rumah Lee Ahjussi. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa ikut ke Los Angeles eomma.." Aku mematikan HP-ku dan segera melihat rumah yang pernah kukunjungi saaatnya melaksanakan rencanaku! Lihat saja Donghae oppa, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!

Aku hendak memencet bel ketika tiba-tiba sesosok namja menegurku

"Ada perlu apa di depan rumahku?" namja itu memakai seragam SMP-nya, walaupun samar-samar aku tahu bahwa itu Donghae oppa! Omonaa~ dia semakin tampan saja!

"Annyeonghaseyo!" aku segera membungkukkan badan begitu bertemu dengannya

"Eh? Ne ne.. annyeonghaseyo.." Donghae terkejut sedikit tetapi dia langsung membalas salamku

"Donghae oppa.. maksudku.. kamu ini Lee Donghae kan?" tanyaku

"Huh? Kenapa kamu tahu namaku?" tanyanya heran

"Karena ayahmu pernah menyebutkan namamu, aku jadi teringat terus.." aku tersenyum, tetapi melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae yang semakin heran, aku segera menyebutkan namaku

"Ehm.. Jeoneun Park SooRim imnida.." kataku

"Park SooRim? Park..ah! Aku ingat, keluarga teman baik Appa kan? Berarti kamu anak Park Ahjussi?" tanya Donghae padaku.

"Ne! Appa kita dulu sama-sama kerja di SM Corp.." jawabku sambil tersenyum, karena Donghae mengingatnya

"Donghae oppa, tahu tidak? Dulu keluargaku pernah mengunjungi rumahmu, atas keberhasilan Appa kita menjabat sebagai direktur dan asisten direktur…"

"Ne.. tapi aku tidak pulang ke rumah waktu itu." Yes! Dia ingat!

"Lalu, karena bosan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan. Dan di situ ada kamu.." aku melanjutkan perkataanku

"Jinjja?"

"Waktu itu kamu lagi bermain basket.. aku melihatmu lho.."

"Mianhae, aku tidak ingat kalau yang itu." Kata Donghae. Mwo? Ternyata dia tidak ingat..termasuk 'pengakuanku'. Uh, sedikit kesal nih

Setelah itu, Donghae oppa mempersilahkan aku masuk, yang langsung disambut oleh Lee Ahjussi

"Kau betul SooRim? Omonaa, kau berubah sekali, jadi semakin tinggi. Jagi, ini anaknya Park YongRim, atasanku dulu nih.." Lee Ahjussi memanggil Lee Ahjumma sambil menarik tanganku

"Omo.. kamu cantik sekali SooRim-ah.." kata Lee Ahjumma. Itu sudah pasti, karena aku sudah berjuang keras selama 4 tahun ini untuk merubah penampilanku

"Ah, aku dengar Appamu sekarang bekerja di Los Angeles, jadi itu benar?" Tanya Lee Ahjussi

'_Sekarang saatnya melaksanakan rencanamu, SooRim-ya!'_

"Hiks..hiks..bagaimana ini Ahjussi.. aku..aku.." aku menangis sambil menutupi wajahku

"G..gwaenchanaeyo SooRim-ah?" Lee Ahjussi memegang bahuku dengan khawatir

"Ahjussi..aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi..hiks..kumohon bantu aku! Kau selalu menganggap aku seperti anakmu sendiri..hiks.." isakku

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu SooRim-ah, bisa kamu ceritakan masalahmu?"

"Ne.." aku mengusap air mataku dan hendak berbicara ketika tiba-tiba pintu didobrak oleh seseorang. Aku melihat siapa yang datang, dan ternyata itu..

_EOMMA?_

_Ottokhe? Bukankah eomma seharusnya sudah berangkat ke Los Angeles?_

"YA! PARK SOORIM! KENAPA KAMU KABUR? GARA-GARA KAMU, PENERBANGANNYA DIBATALKAN!" eomma mendekat ke arahku, dia melirik kearah Lee Ahjussi dan Ahjumma lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata pelan, "Mianhae saya tidak sopan tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah ini.."

Eomma menoleh ke arahku dan berbicara lagi, tetapi kali ini nadanya diturunkan

"Kamu ini kenapa? Padahal kamu sudah setuju untuk ikut eomma ke Los Angeles untuk menemui appa.."

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai berkata, "Bohong, aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu! Itu karena eomma terlalu sibuk bekerja makanya langsung menyimpulkan sendiri!"

"SooRim!"

"Eomma tidak pernah memperdulikanku! Aku mau tetap tinggal di Korea! Pokoknya tidak mau pergi ke LA!"

"SooRim! Kamu terlalu egois!" mendengar itu, air mataku mengalir lagi

"Eomma.. jebal.. di sini aku punya banyak sekali impian.. aku ingin mewujudkannya eomma, makanya aku tidak ingin ikut ke LA.." aku mencoba menjelaskan dengan pelan

Eomma memandangku dengan tatapan penuh arti, "Impianmu itu.. apa lebih penting daripada orangtuamu sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk

Sekarang eomma menatapku dengan tatapan kosong, "Penerbangan berikutnya kamu harus ikut eomma."

"Eomma!"

Tiba-tiba Donghae oppa menyela pembicaraan, "Mianhae kalau saya ikut campur Park Ahjumma, tapi orangtua yang tidak mendukung impian anaknya sendiri bukannya tidak bagus? Kurasa SooRim-ah memang serius dengan perkataan, harusnya Ahjumma sebagai orangtua mendukung impian anak anda secara penuh.." Donghae melirik sebentar ke arahku dan tersenyum

_Donghae oppa.. dia membelaku?_

Eomma tampak berfikir keras, aku tahu soalnya dia sedang memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Aku mengerti itu Donghae-ah, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak berumur 12 tahun tinggal berjauhan dengan orangtuanya." Setelah perkataan eomma barusan, kulihat raut muka Donghae berubah. Jadi.. kaget?

"Siapa yang umur 12, Ahjumma?" kata Donghae dengan hati-hati

"Tentu saja SooRim. Memangnya siapa lagi anakku selain dia?"

"Mwoya?" Donghae terbelalak kaget

"SooRim kan seumuran dengan Kyohee, Donghae-ya. Kamu tidak tahu?" tanya Lee Ahjusshi

"Aku kira dia seumuran denganku, atau mungkin lebih tua.." gumam Donghae yang masih shock

_Kekeke~ tentu saja Donghae kaget. Tinggiku saja 165 cm_

"Ah, SooYoo-sshi. Bagaimana kalau SooRim tinggal di rumahku saja untuk sementara?" Tanya Lee Ahjusshi, seisi ruangan tiba -tiba jadi hening

_A.. aku.._

"Hajiman..nanti merepotkanmu.." kata eomma

"Kurasa tak masalah, apalagi sepertinya SooRim anak yang manis. Bagaimana menurutmu Jagi? Donghae?"

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja.." jawab Lee Ahjumma

"Kalau appa setuju, aku sudah tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi." Jawab Donghae

_Aku sudah lama menantikan kejadian seperti ini! Omonaa~ /_

Eomma mendekat ke arahku sambil mengembuskan napas panjang, "Arrasseo.. aku yakin appamu pasti akan marah besar. Tapi kalau sampai kamu merepotkan keluarga Lee. Kamu harus pergi ke LA!" katanya sambil keluar dari rumah

~*o*o*~

Normal POV

"SooRim-ah, ini milikmu kan?" Donghae menghampiri SooRim yang sedang membawa barang-barangnya ke kamarnya. SooRim melihat benda yang berbentuk botol kecil itu dan langsung mengambilnya dengan muka merah dan langsung berkeringat dingin

"D-donghae oppa. Ini ada penjelasannya.." kata SooRim pucat

Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan, "Tidak apa, SooRim-ah. Aku mengerti kamu ingin melakukan apapun agar impianmu dapat tercapai kan? Dengan memakai itu, tadi tangisanmu terasa sangat nyata sekali."

'_Seharusnya aku meneteskan obat mata ini sejak awal! Supaya Donghae oppa tidak memerogokiku!' _pikir SooRim

"Ah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan.. SooRim-ah apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Eh.. itu.."

"Keluargamu memang pernah datang ke rumahku, tapi kita belum pernah bertemu kan? Tunggu, sepertinya pernah, tapi kapan ya.." Donghae bergumam sendiri

'_Aisshh anak kecil yang waktu itu aku, kumohon jangan diingat Donghae oppa!' _wajah SooRim memucat lagi

"Sudahlah, tidak usah aja. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali." Kata Donghae sambil pergi yang membuat SooRim menghembuskan nafas lega.

SooRim melangkah ke lantai 2, . Muncul sesosok yeoja berambut cokelat pendek. Dia mendekati SooRim dengan tatapan ingin menelannya sekarang juga.

"Ya! Aku dengar dari eomma dan appa, kau menumpang tinggal di sini ya?" Tanya yeoja itu

'_Lee Kyohee, adik Donghae oppa.' Kata SooRim dalam hati_

SooRim tersenyum dan memberikan salam, "Annyeonghaseyo, Kyohee-ah. Mulai hari ini kita menjadi teman sekamar."

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggil namaku dengan seenaknya? Asal kamu tahu, aku sama sekali tidak setuju kau tinggal di sini! Ya, kau dengar tidak?" Kyohee melihat SooRim yang menghampiri meja kecil milik Kyohee.

"Lee Sungmin.. ini namja yang kau suka ya? Aigoo~dia manis sekali.." kata SooRim sambil mengambil sebuah pigura di atas meja kecil itu

"K-kenapa kamu-"

SooRim tersenyum, "Aku tahu semua tentang keluarga ini, Kyohee-ah. Seperti aku tahu kalau Lee Ahjusshi itu gampang dibohongi dan Lee Ahjumma itu gampang dipengaruhi.."

Kyohee terdiam sejenak, sepertinya gadis di depannya ini mempunyai maksud tetentu, "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan dari keluargaku?" tanyanya ketus

Lagi-lagi SooRim hanya tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya memiliki arti yang dalam

_Tuhan.._

_Hanya satu keinginanku.._

"Dengarkan aku Kyohee-ah.. sewaktu aku berumur 18 tahun nanti.."

_Jebal, tolong percayakan hati seorang Lee Donghae.._

"Aku akan menikah dengan Lee Donghae."

_Kepadaku, Park SooRim.._

**TBC**

~*o*o*~

**_Yihaa akhirnya setelah lebih dari setengah tahun (?) tidak mengurusi account fanfiction saya, akhirnya Atari Aita is back XD. Ini FF Screenplays pertama saya. Sebenernya FF ini terinspirasi dari manga favorit saya (ada yang bisa menebak?)_**

**_untuk yang menunggu FF TNiY chapter ke-5, saya mohon maaf karena sampai sekarang saya sulit untuk mengembangkan ceritanya._**

_**untuk kelanjutan SCR**_ _**dan Your True Feelings chapter 2.. saya juga nggak tahu pasti kapan bisa ditulis, soalnya sekarang saya sedang lagi banyak ide untuk menulis FF yang castnya korea (akibat dari Hallyu Wave -_-). Oh ya, bagi yang merasa Elf tolong komen yaa (maksa). Kamsahamnida ^^**_


End file.
